


Всегда и никогда

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Всегда есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 1





	Всегда и никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Написана 30 октября 2014.

У него новое тело. Новые руки, новые ноги, даже почки, черт возьми, новые. А она совсем не изменилась. И никогда не изменится. Не сможет, после того как… Никогда. Отвратительное слово, которое никогда ему не нравилось. «Всегда», впрочем, ничуть не лучше. Ты всегда здесь. И я всегда тебя слышу. И всегда могу увидеть. Всегда. Ужасное слово. 

Он смотрит на нее своими новыми глазами, смотрит, смотрит, смотрит… И не протягивает свою новую руку, чтобы коснуться ее, такой же, как и прежде, своими новыми пальцами. Несмотря на то, что ему хочется. Хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что она действительно здесь, не привиделась ему… Такое с ним тоже бывает. С ним всякое бывает. Все что угодно. Потому что «всегда» — отвратительное слово. 

«У тебя новое лицо», — так она сказала. Новое лицо, новый костюм. А она еще даже не профессор. Она все еще не профессор, хотя он успел несколько раз попрощаться с ней навсегда. И он не знает, как было бы лучше: перестать прощаться с ней снова и снова, или… Никогда и всегда — одинаково плохие слова. Они оба ему не нравятся.

Ему не нравится, что в его новых легких сейчас вдруг не хватает воздуха. Что его новые сердца стучат в таком странном ритме. Что он не может перестать смотреть на нее своими новыми глазами. Что его новое тело не в состоянии сдвинуться с места. А она — такая же, как всегда, хотя он думал, что никогда больше ее не увидит.

— Доктор… Доктор! — ее голос, который тоже ничуть не изменился, вырывает его из странного оцепенения, из круговорота колючих, как иголки, мыслей, которые уже успели исколоть весь его новый мозг. — Доктор, почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Он выдыхает. Тихо, совсем неслышно. Он улыбается ей своим новым ртом. 

— Спойлеры, Ривер. Спойлеры.


End file.
